1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to near field communication (NFC) applications, and more particularly to a method for rapid information synchronization using NFC.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user usually records a daily schedule in a calendar provided in his/her personal computer so as to obtain from his/her personal computer a reminder for a particular activity, such as a meeting, in the daily schedule. However, when the user goes away from his/her personal computer, the reminder cannot be obtained by the user.
On the other hand, people are used to carrying smart mobile devices, on which a calendar or memorandum may be recorded. However, for a user carrying a mobile device and having access to a personal computer, to synchronize calendar or memorandum information in the mobile device and the personal computer would require manual input operation on either the mobile device or the personal computer, or that a communication link be established between the mobile device and the personal computer. Therefore, information synchronization is inconvenient and time-consuming.